User talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer
Archive 1 Archive 2 Hey. :3 Hey, Wave! This is a formal invitation on a small, but flourishing community I'm having. c: This community has some users from our wiki, and several from different ones. Here is the link to the small community and I'm hoping you would be a part of it. If you can spare some time and talk with us, we'll very much appreciate it. c: Be seeing you! c: Best regards, KM (Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥) You should come into chat more often! Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 08:12, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm always on skype, what're you talking about William? Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 10:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) You've just got to add me again. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 11:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Dated joke, anyway, if you're going to, hurry up. I'm probably gonna go to bed soon. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 14:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 14:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! You're super old now! Have a great time. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 21:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) for reviewPoem Soneta Oculi Atri I have gained knowledge that you are fond of sonnets; I humbly request for a review of my poem "Soneta Oculi Atri" which is still in the Writer's Workshop forum. Thank you very much. Here is the first draft: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:395612 Here is the revised one: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:395612#4 Hikage makoru (talk) 14:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hikage Makoru Welcome Back! Hey Wave, good to see you back visiting with us. Hope everything's been good with you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Who's there? Best of luck in your upcoming exams. A few small edits here and there really do help out around here, but of course academia comes first. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) After posting your entry, please go to my talk page and leave a link in the “Links to Finals Entries” section. Raidra (talk) 00:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Tree of Life I loved reading your poem "Tree of Life". I wonder if you don't mind, I'd like to narrate your poem on my YouTube channel with your permission. I will credit the poem to you and link to the page on the wiki under your name, WaveDivisionMultiplexer or Dinah Mite, unless you would prefer another be used. I'm trying to practice my range in narrating, and would love to work with this poem. If you would like to see an example, the link to my channel is in my profile (sorry if it's an extra step, I don't want to appear spammy!). I've got two stories up right now for examples. Thank you for the consideration! DeeDust (talk) 01:43, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I enjoyed reading this one and I do hope I was able to do it some justice. https://youtu.be/_pF81lr-atU DeeDust (talk) 15:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Uh, hey. Get on Skype or something holmes --Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 16:29, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey Wave!! How ya been? You can email me at my user name on this wiki @gmail. That being said, I do have exams next week so I'm likely not going to have time until Thur. or Fri. as I'm trying to cram and finish strong. Hope everything's going well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:50, April 14, 2018 (UTC)